An existing active-matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) display panel is usually packaged with a silicon sealant, so as to be isolated from water and oxygen from atmosphere in an effective manner, thereby to prevent corrosion of an organic electroluminescent layer. However, for the display panel packaged with the silicon sealant, a packaging substrate will be readily separated from an array substrate due to the inadequate packaging strength. Hence, generally a ultraviolet (UV) glue is permeated through a non-Pad side of the display panel that has been cut, so as to improve the packaging strength of the two substrates.
As shown in FIG. 1, when the UV glue is being cured, it is required to expose the AMOLED display panel 2 on a carrier 3 to a UV source 1. However, a material with a relatively small work function in the array substrate of the AMOLDE display panel will be greatly affected by a UV light beam which has a small wavelength and high energy. Hence, during the production, usually the UV glue is cured with the array substrate facing downward and the packaging substrate facing upward. When the packaging substrate faces upward, an electroluminescent material will be directly exposed to the UV light beam, resulting in an adverse influence on the electroluminescent material. Meanwhile, the UV light beam will pass through the packaging substrate and reach the array substrate, so a display region of the display panel will be adversely affected to some extent no matter how the display panel is placed.
In order to reduce this adverse influence as possible, usually it is required to reduce an exposure time of the UV light beam. However, the reduction in the exposure time will be adverse to a curing effect of the UV glue.